


Noisy Giggles

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Lee!Roman, Tickling, ler!patton, ticklish!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Patton had no idea that vocal cords could tickle someone so well.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Kudos: 12





	Noisy Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, more prompts! This was for:
> 
> 22\. “Was that a giggle?”

Patton swung his legs where they rested over the edge of the bed and hummed a little tune. He and Roman had been hanging out and decided to take a quiet break, draping themselves across Roman’s bed and laying perpendicular to each other, with Patton’s head pillowed on Roman’s chest. The issue was, Patton didn’t want to stop laying there together, but he was starting to get a little restless.

He hoped changing positions would help, so he shifted. He rolled over onto his stomach so he was instead laying against Roman’s stomach. He bent his legs so that he could comfortably kick his feet around in the air. The position switch  _ did _ help a little bit, so Patton settled back in and started humming once more.

Roman shifted under him, but Patton didn’t think much of it. Both of them had issues staying still at the best of times, it was expected that Roman would be a little fidgety. Except, it kept happening, and Patton was starting to get a little worried.

He raised his head to check. “Are you alright, Ro?”

“Uh, yeah,” Roman said, clearing his throat. “I’m fine, don’t worry about it!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah! Just chill out, Pat, it’s all good.”

Patton studied his face for a few more moments and decided he meant it, so he laid back down, resting his chin and throat against Roman’s stomach and continuing to hum. It was barely a few moments before Roman squirmed again, a little sound escaping him.

Wait...

“Was that a giggle?” Patton asked, looking up with a grin slowly spreading across his face.

“Um... No?”

“Oh, no?” Patton asked. He rested his throat against Roman’s stomach again. “There were no giggles whatsoever, Ro-Ro?”

Roman started giggling and wiggling under him. “No,” he lied, even through his laughter.

Patton laughed and it made Roman squeal. “How are you so ticklish?” Patton giggled out. “Does it really tickle that much?”

“Yes!” Roman cried out, hands fisting into the bed sheets so he wouldn’t accidentally hit Patton in his flailing. “Your throat vibrates with sound and it tickles  _ so bad _ !”

Patton laughed harder, and it only served to make Roman squeal louder. He drummed his feet against the bed and tossed his head back as his giggles got a little hysterical.

“Pat!” He cried. “Pat, please!”

“Please what, Ro-Ro?”

“Enough!” Roman squealed.

Patton gave one last giggle and rolled off Roman, scooting up so they were laying side-by-side against the pillows. Roman’s eyes slipped closed as his giggles slowed.

“That was fun,” Patton said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Roman grumbled, but there was a smile on his face. He sat up with a loud sigh and peeled his eyes open, reaching for his laptop. “Wanna watch Steven Universe?”

“Would I ever!” 

He curled up against Roman’s side with a bright smile, almost bouncing in his excitement. And if throughout their watch party there were numerous little pokes and prods passed back and forth, those giggles remained between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and feel free to come say hi to me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
